Blood on Hospital Beds
by Yufi867
Summary: Reno is set up with President Shinra's baby sitter. Oh what could happen with this?
1. New meetings

"So let me get this straight," began the red haired male as he pressed a thumb down on to a picture of a teenage male. "You've went out of your way to hire me...just to watch your son? Is this some joke? He looks like he could watch himself just fine."

"Perhaps, but you were one of the best. I could only trust you enough with my son's life, as his body gaurd, until I die," muttered President Shinra. His hands folded infront of his pursed lips as his eyes narrowed. "You will risk your life for my son, correct?" his eyes flashed at the question.

A smirk appeared on the flamboyant male's mouth as he leaned forward in his chair. "Of course, boss. I'll be sure a strand of hair is not harmed on that pretty boy's head." he got up, pushing the photo into his suit coat. He chuckled slightly. "Now, I'll be off to visit him. Don't worry too much, sir. He's in good hands," Reno peeked out his tongue and winked before exiting the office. His eyes slid left to gaze at a framed picture of the President and a few feet past that was the large 'Shin-Ra Electric Power Company' sign. He laughed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed past the double doors to the outside.

Reno covered his eyes, his pupils widening. Once he had adjusted to the new bright light he continued to his destination. Thin fingers grabbed at a folded note that laid snug in his coat pocket. Digging his thumb under the first fold and flicking it up, Reno clicked his tongue. As he unfolded it completely, he began to read off what was written on it. Seemed like chicken stratch to him. Then again President Shinra had been explaining the situation so fast that Reno couldn't even be able to hold the pen right as he wrote.

_Room 34_

Blue hues narrowed as he crumpled up the note and shoved it back into his pocket to forget. That was...until he washed the coat. Holding out his hand, he heard the metal click of the push door to the large hospital. Did he really walk that far without knowing it? With a simple shrug, Reno walked to the front desk and gave a light tap of his knuckles on the wood. "Excuse me, miss. I'm here to visit Shinra in room 34 under the request of his pappy." Reno shot a friendly grin as his stare went from the average woman to a group of nurses and doctors muttering a conversation among each other.

The woman at the front desk pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her fingers shaking as she did. Green eyes looked down to a small list next to an ancient computer with a monitor as big as a large radio box. Her finger nail brushed along the list of visitor names and times. "Shinra...Shinra..." she whispered to herself. Reno yawned softly, bothered by the smell of the hospital and how dim the light was. It smelt of dust and strong cleaning chemicals. This made his skin crawl by the minute. No wonder he had a strong dislike toward hospitals.

The woman scratched a code on to a small torn piece of yellow paper and held it out to Reno. "Here you are, enjoy your stay," she faked a warm smile as Reno took it from her hand. He gave a wave before walking off to the room. It wasn't too far, it was on the second floor. Jogging up the stairs, Reno's gaze went to the hall of patient rooms. Next to each one was a small black box with a silver key hole at the top and a set of numbers at the bottom. Golden plates with imprints of black letters on each one was neatly drilled into each polished door.

This place looked expensive, it almost smelt like it too. Maybe if you took out the smell of plastic and window cleaner. Reno tilted his head, barely paying attention to the numerous numbers on the doors. Till he stopped infront of one of the doors. He glanced at the golden plate and smiled slightly. "Here we go." he said to himself, pressing in the code on the key pad. Grasping the knob once the key pad lit up green, Reno opened the door.

Inside was nothing all to special. Patterns of blue flowers and curls on white wallpaper which was on each of the four walls. A marble vase with half-dead roses was settled upon a cream colored table that was set against one of the walls. A set of windows let sunlight fill the hospital room, the heavy curtains tied with a single rope that was attached to the walls. Reno blinked and slowly moved his attention to the hospital bed to see none other then Rufus Shinra. He had his eyes focused on a black novel, his chest was covered in bandages and around one of his wrists. "Yo!" Reno chimed, shutting the door behind him.

Shutting the novel quickly at the sound, Rufus looked up. A gleam came to his eyes, of both shock and excitement. "Da-" he turned quickly only to lay his eyes on the red haired male in a black suit. "Who may you be?" his voice softened in a relief, but some how sounded sad to Reno. The other simply waved a hand and smiled "Pleased to meetcha, I'm Reno. You're father hired me to baby sit you." Of course Reno was joking. Rufus sneered and turned his look away. "I'm not some clueless child," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh I know you're not."


	2. The Conversation

"Good then don't judge me." Rufus exhaled, as he got up from the hospital bed. He strolled over to the door and opened it. "Now if you don't mind, I dislike visitors." he said, but once he glanced over at the other he noticed Reno sprawled out on the hospital bed. The red head had the crisp novel in his hands as he read the summary of it.

Clenching his teeth together making them creak slightly as he grinded them against each other, Rufus gave Reno a soft gaze. This would be interesting. "So, your pop says you leave this hell house tomorrow," Reno commented, putting the book down on to the sheets muttering something about him not interested in suspense books. Rufus simply rolled his eyes. "What would be the point of leaving?" he muttered under his breath slowly, walking to the window. His palms pressed against the wall next to it as he gazed out at Midgar. "I'll just end up here again soon enough." he said, glancing back at the male on his hospital bed.

Reno blinked and frowned a bit. "Why do you think that?" his question was simple, but Rufus' hand turned into a fist just as he heard that question. "I'm in no condition to go out into that abyss we call Midgar," he gave Reno a side glance while explaining slowly. His fingers worked at the curtain rope, releasing it and letting it swing infront of the windows. The room quickly turning into a dark place, the only lights filling it was from under the door. "And this place is safe? It's so stuffy!" Reno swated his hands around and got off of the bed. "Why not step outside and take in a breath of fresh air?" the red head asked walking over to the blonde. His looked into the barely lite eyes of the vice-president and tilted his head.

Rufus hissed at the opposing male almost wanting to slap the other hard across the face. The corner of his mouth twitch a bit and he exhaled slowly. Maybe if they talked a bit more, Reno would leave. "Why not step into the hall and let me lock the door behind you?" Rufus tilted his head, noticing Reno was a bit taller then him. He furrowed his brows a bit, still not feeling all too inferior to the other. "Harsh...and here I thought you were an angel all hurt and broken." Reno tapped the bottom of Rufus' chin and smirked. Rufus jolted back and slapped Reno's hand, not used to being touched by someone else. It was like this for a year, even the nurses never touched Rufus. He was too scared and worried that someone would hurt him.

Reno winced, but a chuckle left those pink thin lips. "Rough, huh?" he rose a red eyebrow. Raising his hands and adjusted his goggles and shrugged his shoulders. "No matter, I'll just tell your dad that you refuse to leave~!" he chimed, turning on the heels of his business shoes. Rufus' eyes widened once Reno had talked about his father. He took a few quick steps forward and grabbed Reno's shoulder.

"No. Don't. I'll leave if I don't have to see him." Rufus said softly, his light blue eyes softened. Reno smiled and nodded. "You must have feuds between you and your fault. I can understand." he laughed and shrugged off Rufus' hand. "Alright, you won't see him. That will just mean we'll have to be outside for a loooong time, princess." Reno waved his index finger and middle finger in a salute list fashion, winking playfully at the other. Rufus scoffed and walked back to his bed. "I'll be ready tomorrow. Come here at 8 in the morning or I won't leave." the male instructed as he pulled the old hospital sheets on top of himself. Reno nodded and waved. "Yes, sir!"

At that, he left the room with his arms tucked behind his head. This...would be interesting.


	3. Rain

Shoving things deep inside of an old gym bag, Rufus exhaled heavily. He pulled on a white button up shirt and a pair of black dress pants. The blond did everything he had on his imaginary check board, from changing his bandages to taking his medicine. Now that it was all done, he leaned back against the hospital bed, hands sliding across the sheets. Rufus' eyes narrowed at the feeling of his novel at the tips of his fingers. He didn't want this to go into the lost and found or in the waiting rooms of this dreaded hospital. Taking it into his hand, he dropped it into his gym bag and zipped it close.

The clock read 7:53, seven minutes left. Let's see if little red riding goggles was going to make it in time. Rufus' eyes gave an amused gleam like this was some kind of mind game. You know, the kinds he enjoyed. Like puzzles and cross words. While his fingers drummed against the edge of the bed, the red head was running toward the hospital in the rain.

"Shit shit shit!" Reno hissed under his breath, stumbling a few times on his long journey. He woke up late to the sounds of rain thudding hard against the roof of his apartment. Now he only had 5 minutes to get up there in time. The red head shook his head once he entered the building, clutching an umbrella as he ran up to the main desk. His shoes slid across the floor with a loud screech, hands meeting the floor to prop himself up, and to avoid falling completely. He stood up and smiled while waving a hand to the woman he had saw yesterday. "Phew, just going to check out Rufus Shinra." he said breathlessly as the woman laughed slowly. "Go ahead.." she pointed down the hall for a moment before looking down at the newspaper in her hands again.

"Two minutes..." Rufus muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. Maybe he had left and quit his job. He wasn't too surprised, who would work for his father anyway? The was just some fat bastard that loved money. His ears perked up a bit at the sound of a loud screech of shoes outside the door. Loud pants also coming from outside the door. "H-hey! Rufus I'm here! I'm not late am I?" Reno called, drumming his knuckles against the door. If Rufus was to ask why he didn't just punch in the number to the door and come in, Reno would make up the excuse that he was too lazy and tired to rather then admit that he lost the number to it.

Rufus cracked a slight smile and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He walked toward the door, but paused and glanced over his shoulder to look at the vase he had in his room. Might as well leave it there since it was from his dreaded father and had no importance to him. The blonde pushed open the door and stared at the breathless red head with a straight face. "H-here's your umbrella." Reno held it out, smiling softly. Rufus took it into his grasp and rolled his eyes. "Thank you, now where are we going since it's raining?" Rufus asked, not that he cared. He wanted to go back to sleep. That was only because he stood up all last night reading again.

Reno watched the other shut the door behind him before smiling sheepishly. "How about the cafe down the street? I'm starving!" he exclaimed, grabbing on to Rufus' hand and tugging him down to the stairs. Rufus snapped his hand away from the red head's grasp, glaring. "Don't. Touch. Me." he sneered, rubbing his hand. Rufus was always too insecure about his surroundings, only because the environment he grew up in. It made him the way he was today, all cold and away from others. Reno smiled and waved away his mistake. "Alright alright, I'm sorry man." Reno bit his lip and motioned forward. "Lead the way," he stated cheerfully. Rufus shut his eyes as he inhaled heavily and began to walk down the hall, his hand clutching roughly at the bag. Just enough to make his knuckles a piercing white.

This relationship would be like no other, like the tango. Full of passion and hatred all in one. Like an everlasting taste of a forbidden fruit, so sweet to the lips. Yet it felt so wrong while others disapproved in their safe domes. Those pathetic people that wore masks to fit in. Clearly these two stood out from the patch, but in their own way. Rufus' eyes fluttered open again as he faced the double doors, the fingers that were still pryed into the rough strap of his bag began to make small dents into the fabric. He didn't bother to listen as Reno went through a few things with the main desk girl, filling out a few papers too. Reno smiled in glee once the papers were filled, he turned to Rufus and strolled on over. "We're all set, yo." he said casually, arms wrapping around the back of his head.

"Greaaat." Rufus yawned, walking past the automatic double doors. He clicked the button on the umbrella he had gotten earlier, watching it burst open. A small hand motion came from the blonde as he looked toward the red head that was now pulling off his black over coat to place over his head. Reno glanced back at the teen and smiled before running under the umbrella with him. "Thank you~" he chimed in relief, running a few fingers in his loose hair. "Where was this cafe you were talking about again?" Rufus asked under the loud patter of the rain. Reno blinked before pointing down the road, "Over there!" he directed. Rufus nodded and began to walk in the way Reno had pointed, Reno trailing after him in fear of getting poured on again.


End file.
